Breakfast in Bed
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: Set during Season 4. After TJ made Katrina realise how she was acting towards Jana, a kind gesture receives a warmer reception than Katrina expects. Katana pairing. (KatrinaXJana) My first try writing one of these. Please remember to review and let me know what you thought.


Wolfblood

Breakfast in Bed

As Katrina sat in the now empty Kafe, TJ's words still rang in her ears.

' _Hang on, I've been after Jana's help for two days and every time I've come to ask her she's been too busy helping you. And now you're having a go at her? Sort it out, Katrina_!'

TJ had been right. She'd run Jana off her feet for the last two days and even forced her to share tips, all over some petty jealousy over her father being more impressed with Jana than he was with her. He more she thought about it, the more truth she found in TJ's words. She did need to sort this out. She wasn't fourteen years old and sitting in Jefferies' history lesson teasing Maddy and Shannon about their fashion sense anymore. They were all adults now. Maddy and Rhydian were in Canada, probably playing history's longest game of tonsil tennis. And while Katrina was curious to know how you would actually win a game of that and how often you were supposed to change ends, she wasn't nearly as jealous over the thought as she imagined herself being.

"That's it, I'm going to do something and I'm going to do it right now." Katrina muttered harshly to herself. She got up and walked over to the tip jar on the counter. Using her limited math skills, she counted the money out and then divided it as evenly as possible into three. One third went into petty cash for the Kafe, but the last two thirds were uneven by over twenty pounds. Without even thinking, she pushed the bigger half of the split away from herself to put in Jana's drawer later. She kept the smaller half for herself and added another ten pounds from her half to Jana's. After securing her money in her own purse and the Kafe's in the petty cash box, she took the rest of the money to Jana's drawer and stashed it inside.

A look at her watch told her that it was about seven in the morning. Jana was normally an early riser, so it showed how ill she must be feeling. Katrina decided that she was going to do another nice gesture towards her. She went to the freezer and got out two packs of bacon, one pack of sausages and three eggs.

' _I hope she still has an appetite_.' Katrina thought. She cracked all the eggs into a frying pan but didn't turn the heat on yet. Next, she put the bacon in another frying pan and started cooking the rashers on-mass. The sausages went in a bit later as she took the first few strips of bacon from the frying pan and put them on a metal plate wrapped in tin-foil. The cycle of checking the sausages to make sure they weren't completely done and adding bacon to the metal plate before putting it back in the oven to keep hot went on until it was nearly all done. Only then did she turn the eggs on.

Jana woke up in bed to someone knocking on the door. The voice that drifted through it strangely eased her aching head in a way she thought was impossible.

"Jana, can I come in?" Katrina's voice called through the door.

"Come in." Jana replied. To Jana's surprise, Katrina was carrying a tray piled high with food.

"Here we go, we've got bacon, sausage and egg done just how you like it: slightly undercooked." Katrina said, sitting on the bed next to her as Jana took the tray and rested it across her lap.

"Thanks, Katrina." Jana grinned. From the almost feral gleam in her eye, Katrina could tell Jana's appetite had more than come back.

"Jana, I am so sorry about the last couple of days." Katrina said. "I got really jealous because I need to prove to my dad that I'm ready for this and that I can do it on my own, and yet you were the one he was impressed with. But as annoying as that was, I should never have let it come between us."

"What do you mean 'between us'? Katrina, I wasn't offended." Jana assured her as she started eating. "I knew I was getting in the way, but I could also see you were distracted by something. I just thought that if I put a few ideas forward, it might give you a nudge back in the right direction."

"That's no excuse." Katrina said. "From now on, any tips will be our own and the counter jar will be for charity donations."

"No, we can share tips. It's fine." Jana shrugged as she wrapped a sausage in a piece of bacon to make pigs in blankets and then practically unhinged her jaw to eat it whole.

"Jana, don't argue with me." Katrina said firmly as Jana cleaned the plate and downed the water next to it. "Any money we get is given because customers are happy with our service. We shouldn't have to divide that."

"Katrina, we're sharing tips." Jana's eyes narrowed challengingly.

"No Jana, we're-" Before Katrina could say any more, Jana had reached up and cupped one hand round the back of her head. She pulled herself up and their lips collided.

"Sorry." Jana muttered sheepishly.

"I'm not complaining." Katrina shrugged, leaning in again. Jana took the tray off her lap and set it on the floor next to the bed before patting the space next to her. Katrina laid herself down next to Jana before wrapping her arms around her. They lay there together with very little to care about in the world.

"So, what do we do now?" Jana asked.

"We'll work it out." Katrina replied. "My dad won't have a problem, so we'll be mostly fine. Provided we don't let it get in the way of work, we should be golden."

"Actually, I guessed most of that." Jana muttered. "I meant what are we going to do today? The Kafe's always closed on Sundays and TJ text me last night to tell me everything was fine now, so my day is very open.

"Are you asking me out?" Katrina asked.

"Maybe I am." Jana replied playfully. "We could take your car and got to the cinema or something."

"I'm not allowed in the cinema." Katrina told her regretfully. "I got banned for bringing my own food in."

"Are you joking?" Jana couldn't believe it.

"I was gutted as well." Katrina muttered. "It was ages since I'd had barbecue." Jana burst out laughing.

"What did you do, set a disposable one up in the middle of the isle or something?" she asked.

"Were you there?" Katrina asked, a look of disbelief crossing her face.

"Oh my god; you're being serious aren't you?" For as long as Jana could remember, the only one who could ever render her speechless was Aran. This was a serious achievement. "Okay, let's just go to the park. It's so much safer there."

"That's a good idea." Katrina nodded. "By the way, what do you have in mind for what you want to do after this?"

"What do you mean?" Jana asked.

"Well, we can obviously live here as long as we want." Katrina elaborated. "But what else would you do? What would be your ideal life?"

"That's a pretty random question." Jana muttered. "I guess it would be that the girl I love loves me back, maybe in a house or a bungalow; I really don't know. I've spent so long trying to stay alive; I never gave much thought to the future."

"What do you mean about staying alive?" Katrina asked. Cursing her stupid mouth, Jana quickly thought back and remembered the back-story Rhydian helped set her up with.

"Some people didn't like travelling families much." Jana replied, rolling over and lifting up her shirt to show where a vet had taken a bullet from Jana's side after Ceri had persuaded said vet not to euthanize her.

"Who did that to you?" Katrina asked.

"Some person was supposed to be hunting deer and shot me 'by accident'. Because I was part of a travelling family, it never went to court." Jana lied.

"That's just disgusting." Katrina muttered, a look of fury crossing her face.

"What about you? What's your ideal life if we didn't have the Kafe?" Jana asked.

"I don't know." Katrina thought hard. "I guess the same as yours: a house or bungalow, you, a dog..."

"What kind of dog?" Jana asked.

"I would probably have one of those portable ones that you can take in your purse."

"No way in hell!" Jana went to get up off the bed, laughing as Katrina looped her arms round her waist and pulled he back. "If you get one of those purse rats I swear to god I will get a big dog like a husky or a St Bernard and have him eat it!"

' _Either that or I'll just wolf out and do it myself_.' She thought.

"I take it you're not a fan of small dogs then?" Katrina asked.

"No, I get on much better with the bigger ones." Jana replied. "That said: Even staffies are better than those purse rats."

"Staffies are violent though." Katrina said.

"Actually they're only as violent as they're raised to be." Jana told her. "I've met a few that are so sweet and calm. Not to mention they're great around children. That's why they're called the nanny dogs."

"I didn't know that." Katrina muttered.

"Yeah, it's true." Jana said. "But still: no small dogs; non negotiable."

"But Tallulah was a big dog and she was too much trouble for us when we had her." Katrina countered.

"Then my mum came along and put her right." Jana reminded her. "If we have any problems, we can just call her."

"Still, we have the Kafe right now." Katrina said, getting up. "This is what we have right now. We'll sort it out together and sort the rest of our lives out when we come to cross those bridges."

"That's the plan." Jana replied, hauling herself out of bed and heading over to her underwear drawer to start planning what she was going to wear on their little day out. She wasn't one to spend hours fretting over clothes, but this was her first... actually, what was it? She didn't know if it was too soon to call a date, but whatever it was she wanted to make an effort. "If you go and get ready, I'll meet you outside by the car."

"I'll see you outside." Katrina said, gently kissing her on the top of the head. By the way, I'm sorry again for acting like I did yesterday."

"Katrina, it's really fine." Jana assured her. "If it means things like this come my way, I could get used to having breakfast in bed."

End!

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Katana fanfic. These won't be a regular thing. My all-time favourite ship will always be Maddian. These will only be when I have a really good idea. Sorry this is so short, but this isn't a ship I'm used to writing and I really just wanted to try my hand at it for now. Please remember to review and let me know what you thought. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
